Most Wanted
by colourguardqueen
Summary: Agent Swan and Agent Mason are at the top of their league at the FBI. Tracking down the Most Wanted is not easy. Normally they work alone. What will happen when they team up? Will love spark or will work get in the way?AU Human
1. Finally

Disclaimer… I don't own twilight or its characters

**Disclaimer… I don't own twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer is the pure genius behind them.**

**BPOV-Finally**

**BPOV-Finally**

After 4 months of tracking down Eugene Spencer, I have finally caught him. Who would have thought that he would be in a bar? I mean if you are a convicted felon of grand larceny (**100,000 dollars**), murders and a grand theft auto surely you would be in hiding. The FBI would be proud of Agent Bella Swan!

So I guess I should start out with who I am. My name is Isabella Marie Swan. But call me Bella. I was born in Forks, Washington. When I was little my mom Renee took me away from my dad Charlie. She wanted the city life. We lived in Phoenix for until I was 16. My mom met this man name Phil Dwyer. When they went out for a year they decided to get married. I made my choice of living with my dad for my last 2 years of high school and college. I went to college at Washington State University. One day while I was walking home I decided to take a short cut. Little did I know what was in stored for me.

Out of nowhere a man with red eyes grabs me. He was frightning to look at. I screamed but i realized something. I was all alone. That when i remembered all my training with my father who was the Forks police chief.

_Flashback:_

_"_Hey B_ells come here for a moment." I was in the kitchen trying to make myself a sandwich. "Yea dad ok ill be right there." I wonder what he's up to? When I walked into the living room i saw my dad in an ugly puke green tracksuit. I didn't think they made them in that color anymore. Blah!_

_"Dad why are you wearing that. And why are you looking at me like that?" He was walking towards me with an evil grin. "Well Bella since I know you're 17 i figured you might venture out on you own so maybe some self-defense classes will help you?" Well i thought about it. "Ok when do we start." His smile got even worse. "NOW!"_

_End Flashback:_

Now I realized what i need to do. I took my right arm, crossed it over me and thrusted it down to break away his arms. Then i took my elbow and smashed it to his face. "Ow..Crap" Looks like i broke his nose. I took off running. I ran another block thanking my dad for forcing me to join track. I was so close to my apartment when out of nowhere i felt something hard hit the back of my head. I blacked out.


	2. Wake Up Call

**I'm not sure if many of you have figured this out but this is my first Fan Fic. Well enjoy.**

**BPOV**

I woke up with a massive headache. "Advil will totally not work this time." "Man my head hurts. Then I realized "Where the hell am I? This can not be good." The room I am in is pitch black.

"Well Miss. Swan you are at the FBI questing room. You were brought here because we want you to join us here at the FBI." Suddenly the lights went on. A tall man with blonde hair was suddenly in front of me. "Gah! Don't do that!" He was laughing at me.

"What do you want with me? I mean seriously all I did was kick some guy's ass. Right?"

"Well that's what we wanted to talk to you about; we have been watching you since you moved to Forks. Your dad informed us about you. He was one of our top agents before he retired." I took the time to notice that at the table I was sitting at had coffee and doughnuts. "I thought doughnuts were for fat cops?"

It took him a second to realize what I meant. "I thought you might be hungry so I brought you a snack. Suddenly I heard laughter. A booming laughter. A Huge and I mean huge man walked in he had curly brown hair. "Wow Jasper she's got a sense of humor. I'm Emmet McCarty." I shook his hand.

"Bella Swan. But anyway back to my dad being an FBI agent and secretly telling you guys about me. Please go on with the story."

"Anyway as I was saying once he mentioned you we took sudden interest. We have been watching you during you're high school life and found out you are a genius. Since you ran track that was even better." He looked excited. While Emmet was still laughing, man he's not the brightest star in the bunch.

"Ok so you saw how smart I was and that I ran track. Why did you have to go and whack me on the back of the head?"

"Whoops sorry about that" Emmet looked guilty. "It's ok ill forgive you this time. But so help me if you hit me again ill kill you."

He actually looked scared. "Joking all I learned was self defense" I said laughing. Then Jasper joined me. "So you basically took part of our test.

You passed with flying colors." Yay me.

"Oh by the way i am Jasper Hale. Head of the FBI. All Emmet here does is field work." Looking at Emmet. "You my friend will be her trainer. If you do a phenomenal job I will promote you."

"Got it captain" Emmet saluted him and gave me a high-five. "You will do fine don't worry." With that he walked out the door.

_Skips a few ye_ar_s:_

So that's where I am. I learned so much from Emmet he was like a Big Brother to me. His Wife Rosalie turned out to be an agent also. She was a sniper in the Army. Now she one of the best.

After I got back from my mission and got congratulated I was asked to be seen in Jaspers office.

When I got there he had a smirk on his face. Uh-Oh I know that look. Another mission was heading my way.

"Agent Swan nice job. I have a request for you."

"Yes sir what can I do?"

"You have another mission."


	3. What!

**I want to thank ever reviewer who you'll never guess…Reviewed. I know I'm shocked also. It means a lot. Now on with the story.**

**EPOV**

I am the Bomb!! It took me a billion days to catch this sucker. This man was in hiding in the middle of Las Vegas. Seriously for someone who gambled and basically ripped off casinos, they have issues

He had connections that got him leads on a weak spot at the casino. Apparently when the casinos were hiring new workers or in-experienced ones that when Marty Fischer would strike.

Anyway I scared the crap out of him one day. I went undercover and sure enough with a fake disguise in comes 'Ben Dover'. What an idiot.

He came to my table a little tipsy and bam! He made the wrong move.

So now my agency will be proud of Agent Mason.

I guess I should introduce myself. Mason, Edward Mason. But you can call me agent Mason. I was born in Chicago to Elizabeth and Edward Sr. I play the piano and sing.

You know how parents make you take up piano lessons and everyone hates them Well I enjoyed the.

I went to University of Chicago. I majored in Criminal Justice and Minored in Music.

After about 3 years in college I bought an apartment near my school.

One day while walking to the gym I saw a man trying to mug a woman. I don't know what happened but I paid attention to my gut reaction and helped her out.

I personally kicked the living hell out of the man. The woman didn't look surprised. The smirk on her face was almost blood churning.

She was staring at something behind me. When I turned around. I was instantly knocked out by the blow to my head.

**Coming back into consciousness**

I woke up to a black room but there was a table in front of me. It smelled like coffee in here.

Suddenly the lights went on. "Man that's bright. Ow my eyes they burn."

I suddenly heard two voices chuckling at me.

"This is not a funny situation my head hurts and it's going to take a while for my eyes to adjust."

I looked around to fine a one-way mirror. Atleast I wasn't hand-cuffed to the table.

That's when I looked down. "Crap I really am hand-cuffed to the table."

"That's just so you don't go punching us for whacking you." A blonde man stepped through the door.

"Who are you and care to explain why I'm being help captive here?" I said not so thrilled to be here.

"Well Mr. Mason." "Edward" I cut him off

"Right Edward, we have been watching you since high school and are intrigued by your knowledge and strength.

"We want you to join us here at the FBI. As head of the FBI I would like you to team up with us and track down the criminals for us."

Right on que after that sentence a big and I mean big man walked in. "Well its more of you have to join us considering we are the FBI."

"Ok so basically you have been stalking me since I was like 16." They nodded. "You have been watching me in college and now want me to join your Superman crew and fight crime."

The big man laughed at my comment. "Basically that pretty much sums it up. I'm Emmet McCarty and this is Jasper Hale he's the Head of this shindig. I do fieldwork."

Hmm… Do I want to join the FBI? I mean I might like this better than becoming a lawyer like my father.

"Ok ill join. Do I get to wear tights and a cape also?"

They cracked up laughing. "Only if you want to." Emmet said.

"Nah ill pass.

**Back to the present:**

So now I'm an awesome agent with a great house. I was relocated to Seattle where Jasper and Emmet are located.

Emmet's wife Rosalie is probably the best thing that happened to him. She's just as violent as him. She shot him once. That was the best moment ever. Even though it just grazed his arm, he deserved it.

So now I'm returning from my recent mission. Everyone was so happy. Especially agent Denali. I don't like her at all. She can't get that through her head. We had a thing once but now its over.

It's been like that for a year now.

Jasper told me to meet him at his office. He looked serious. Like I have another mission.

I walked to his office. I knocked on the door. "Come in!" Jasper kind of yelled. I don't get the point of think doors you can't hear anything or anyone coming unless you bang on the door.

"Ah agent Mason. Congratulations on the mission accomplished. I wan to talk to you about something."

"Thank you sir, ok what would that be." Now I'm really suspicious.

"You have another mission."


End file.
